


Wings wanting

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fairy s/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Honey (swap pap) always thought there was something interesting about his bae. now he knows what.





	Wings wanting

Honey had always known there was something magical about his little honeybee. They were so good at making him happy, at easing his worries, and at helping him keep Blue safe.

But he didn’t realize how right he was until that day.

It was just the two of them, out in the park on a late night date. They loved the stars, and would tell amazing stories about them. Most of those stories were ones he’d never heard of before, and it made him wonder where they came from.

They were actually heading back home, their warmth against his neck feeling good, when they saw the shadows.

Six full sized humans, all young men, grouped around them.

“Hey, bonebag. Going somewhere?” one of them jeered.

“Not tonight, you ain’t.”

“You’re gonna go home in a vacuum, bro!”

Honey prepared himself for a fight, but before he could even make his socket glow, something else happened.

A pink glow came from his shoulder, and suddenly there was a fairy before him. Their wings were glittering, and the men around them were laughing. “Oh geeze, look! the tiny thing was a freaking fairy! ahahaha, what a joke!”

“Oh, but this is very serious,” came the fairy’s voice, the beloved sound of his soulmate. “You have nothing but hatred in your hearts and violence on your mind. I can’t have you hurting Papyrus.”

“Like a little freak like you can do much,” said the first man, and he tried to bat them out of the air. 

His hand stopped two inches away from them and his arm twisted with a sickening crack. He screamed and sat down heavily, staring in horror at his arm.

“I said you cannot hurt him. That is because you cannot get past me.” They turned and smiled at Honey, face soft for him, “I’ll protect you, darling, till the end.”

Then they raised their arms, the humans around them lifting into the air and being flung at unfathomable speeds into the surrounding trees. There was no sign of strain or effort on their part, just a flick of their hands and the threat was gone.

Huffing softly in disgust, they settled back on his shoulder and their wings vanished, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, pooh bear. I wanted to surprise you with something nice.”

Honey quickly teleported away from the area, mouth dry from shock, “u-um…that you’re a fairy?”

“Mmhm,” they chuckled, “One of the high court, actually. I was assigned to watch over the monsters now that they’re out of the mountain, but….I find it much easier to just watch over you and Blue. You two do a wonderful job without my interference.”

“so, that was nothing for you just now, was it?” He was nervous, finding out this new information so suddenly but…they were still here, leaned against his neck and nuzzling.

“No. It was as easy as breathing. It would take a lot more than some young humans to overpower me. But I couldn’t let them hurt you.” They nudged his jaw a bit with their head, “I love you too much to ever let that happen.”

They arrived at home and he sighed, forcing himself to relax, “welp, guess i got luckier than i even knew. thanks, babe.” He’d have more questions later, but for right now, he was going to have to let all this process.


End file.
